Hate to Love and Love to Hate
by Chibi-Jashin
Summary: Vocaloids Len and Rin are Skilled Assasins that have been hired to get eachother wha happens when they finally face eachother.  my first story plz be nice


Rin jumped from the third floor out the window. She hit the ground with a painful thud then rolled and stood up before collapsing again. She had definitely broken a leg this time she knew she should've waited until her target was at a weak point. She had always been like that, getting someone else to do the bidding for her. And when she knew for certain she would come out victorious she would step in and take the glory and credit, some called this cheating but she saw it as part of the game called life, where nothing was fair and cheating was a key rule. She took a moment to get used to the pain then forced herself to stand. The shattered glass that surrounded her cut her hands, but pain was the body's was of telling you, you were alive. Once she was up she looked back up to the window to see a silhouette just move from the frame. Rin limped down the alley way and back to the safety of the city lights, her opponent wouldn't strike her here where people could see. Rin got in the next taxi she could hail and told the driver to drop her a block off from where she lived.

"I'm sorry I- I- yeah, look he was a lot stronger than I thought, I'm sorry" Rin tried reasoning with her newest employer.

"Well look _'I'm sorry'_ isn't good enough I need him dead or else I'm not giving you the money" the voice said through the phone.

"Don't worry he'll be dead it's just hard when it's someone you used to be close to" Rin said.

"I don't care, but listen closely if he isn't dead within the next week I'll cancel the payment and will therefore have to have someone kill you. Now it's either you kill or be killed honey. I'll let you decide on that one" and with that the man hung up.

Rin sighed and looked at the bandage around her knee, 'why was life so difficult?' she thought. She then had a shower and was about to go to bed when she heard something. Rin went straight to her cupboard and pulled out her samurai sword. Then she heard the sound again and spun around in the direction towards the window. She almost jumped in fright when she saw the wide-eyed, blood thirsty look that belonged to none-other than her target and forgotten brother Len. He smiled a smile that wasn't meant to make you feel safe.

His hair was longer and he wasn't the little chibi child-like boy in the photos of when they were a family. He tapped the window three times very slowly as if to say 'open up and meet your fate'. Then he walked away from the window and around the house. Rin had never been so scared in all her life. She limped out of her bed room and into the living room just in time to see her brother's head pass past a window there.

Len was taking his time making sure she was scared so when he finally decided to kill her she wouldn't be able to run, so that she would just sit and cry frozen in fear. But Rin had been an assassin for several years now and had faced much bigger and stronger opponents then Len. But it was still scary, not because he had killed hundreds of other people, not because he was known for showing no mercy, no. That's not what made it scary, what made it scary was the memories of them as children playing together and then seeing the monster outside her house passing the windows. Not that she was any better she used to be an innocent little girl but she had become a cold blooded monster, she had killed numerous people for money most of which had families that cared about them so unlike her. The only relative she had left was her twin and their relationship consisted of hate, they loved to hate and hated to love.

There was a knock at the front door "Open up sis" said Lens voice ever so smoothly. Rin looked at her hands they were now shaking and the sweat on her palms stung her cuts from the glass earlier. Len knocked again, this time with more force "I'm not going to wait all night; I've wanted to do this for a while now". Rin took a step back. Len smiled and with that he kicked the door. The door flew in, Rin jumped out of the way and crashed into a small cabinet that held photos of the twins when they were younger.

Len walked in slowly and calmly then he smiled when he saw she had hit the cabinet.

"You still have those? How sad" Len mused motioning to the now broken photo frames.

"There's nothing wrong with keeping memories" Rin replied.

"Aren't the bruises, scars and your broken leg enough memories?" Len teased while starting to walk in a circle.

"I mean memories of when we weren't trying to kill one another" Rin corrected getting up.

"Oh well you'll get to see those memories again when they're flashing before your eyes in your last moments of death" said Len and with that he lunged at her. Rin just got out of the way and Len rolled and stood back up.

"Samurai sword? Come on sis. You really don't know me well enough, do you?" Len then pulled out a hand gun and pointed it straight for Rin's head.

"What sort of retard brings a gun to sword fight?" now it was Rin's turn to tease.

"The same kind of retard that brings a sword to a gun fight" Len smiled. Len fired a shot that just missed Rin's head, but she knew that wasn't by fault. "hahahahaa" Len laughed.

They walked in a circle motion keeping eye contact the whole time. Rin was now wishing she had her gun with her. "What? No more smart comments? Ok sis, bow your head before me and I'll end your life quickly" Len still had that crazy smile plastered on his face.

"Not a chance dumb ass" Rin spat back and threw a knife that was on her leg holster at him. He dodged it with ease but was slightly distracted by it. Rin took this as a chance to run. She ran straight towards him and pushed him to the ground, this caused him to drop his gun. She ran towards it and picked it up swinging around to see that Len was standing right behind her; his face now touching the barrel of the gun.

He let out a low chuckle then smirked. "Do it" was all he said "unlike you I'm not scared of death, so it really doesn't matter if you shoot me or not. The only question is, can you shoot your beloved brother, your twin, your other half?" he chuckled again. Len then took a step back from the gun and decided to walk around the living room before clumping himself down on the couch.

"Don't underestimate me you little shit" Rin said; anger boiling up in her as she saw how carefree Len was. Rin closed her eyes and hung her head in shame was she really just about to shoot her closest and only relative "I- I- can't shoot you Len" she admitted and was shocked when Len said,

"Good, because I can shoot you" he had a gun out and it was about a meter and a half away from Rin's head. It had a clear shot too.

Rin gasped and started shaking in fear, Len just smirked. Len then put his finger on the trigger and pulled it back.

BANG!

Then silence. And more silence, then emptiness. Len gazed at the body of his twin; her head was nothing more than a pile of mush that littered the wooden floor. Len brushed a bit of her scalp from his shirt; he wasn't smiling anymore. For once in Len's life he didn't know what to say, or what to do or what to think, just silence.

He stood there staring at her frozen, the gun by his side. He then spotted something sticking out of her pocket and bent down to retrieve it. It was a picture of the both of them as young children, smiling, making the peace sign and being happy. There was something written on the back he turned the photo over. It read: _me and my brother/best friend having fun as young ones. I wish it could be like this again no violence no wounds just brother sister bonding. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_.

It then just repeated the words 'I'm sorry' for another ten times then it had Rin's signature.

Len dropped the photo and tried to hold back tears. He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve before looking at his sister's body. The sister he murdered. His best friend and greatest rival. Tears rolled down his cheeks; this was one cry he couldn't hold back. His crying got heavier until he was weeping uncontrollably and screaming "I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY!"

He held her cold hand and squeezed it tightly through anger and sadness before letting it fall. He got his other gun from her hand, stood up and walked towards the door frame where he had kicked the front door. He stood there and hung his head and told himself this would be the last time he would ever show guilt or cry or smile. Len shook his head of all his worries and ran away from his late sister's house.

~THE END~


End file.
